She's Gonna Break Soon
by littleangelinlove
Summary: WIP A/U Rory Hayden is slowly realizing her life is fake when Tristan DuGrey enters the picture


Title: She's Gonna Break Soon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chilton's Queen Rory Hayden has always known how empty her life was, and slowly, she's crumbling. That is, until Hartford and Chilton get a new bad boy, and who could it be? Tristan DuGrey, of course. *Warning: Everything about this story is almost an A/U*  
  
A/N: Since it's now summer vacation, I have time to update many stories that I've probably forgotten about. If you'd like to see one particularly updated, let me know. Stories under LittleAngelInLove OR shugarysweet. I have time to update either.  
  
Chapter One: Rory Hayden, This is your life  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
  
She's gonna break soon   
  
Gonna break soon   
  
She's gonna break  
  
As the dark blue 1961 Ferrari 25 GT California Convertible screeched into the Chilton parking lot, dozens of heads turned to see the two most beautiful and popular girls step out, laughing and tossing their hair. The driver, Rory Hayden, was running her fingers through her long, coffee brown hair, as she smoothed down her cheerleading skirt and moved around to the trunk, to get her backpack. The other girl, was Renee Theisen, Rory's best friend since birth. She too, smoothed down her cheerleading skirt, and moved to the back, to retrieve her backpack.  
  
"Well, let's go." Rory said, shutting the trunk and making her way up Chilton's stairs, and to the doors. Renee nodded, and followed Rory's every move. They went to their lockers, which were right next to each other having payed their real neighbors to trade them lockers, and put their identical Prada backpacks in them, removing only the books the girls needed before their next passing period.  
  
Soon after they had gotten their books, their friends began to arrive, surrounding the two girls.  
  
"Hey Ror." A senior boy had winked, walking past her with some other boys, all of whom had on Varsity Football team jackets.  
  
"Hey Ryan." Rory said, boredly, but smiling and winking easily, as if routine.  
  
Ryan's crew, grinned, running their eyes over Rory, and walked past.  
  
Renee laughed, "I can't believe Ryan is still tripping off of you."  
  
Rory grinned, "Hayden's gift, boys can't get enough of me."   
  
A few minutes later, Rory and Renee were talking with the girls in their social circle... Kelsea Maverick, Isabel Evans, Summer West, Anna Taylor, Miranda Lewey, Callie Fornia, and Tiffany McGinnis.  
  
"Ror, you have to go to Lemon Twist tonight. Ryan'll be there..." Randi Lewey said, looking at Rory expectantly.  
  
"Oh, I'll be there. Do they card?" Rory asked, pushing her sunglasses up, using them as a headband.  
  
"I'm not sure, bring your fake I.D." Randi said, before walking away with Tiffany and Anna.  
  
Welcome to her busy dizzy life  
  
Of going out and getting high  
  
And following all the latest trends  
  
While shedding all her oldest friends  
  
It's been weeks worth of weekends  
  
With fake I.D.s and fake passions of her best friends  
  
Rory was bored out of her mind during 5th hour. US History was her least favorite class. As she was writing Renee a note, the class grew quiet. Rory's eyes snapped up, and she found herself staring into the most unbelievable blue eyes she had ever seen. Startled when the teacher said her name, Rory quickly averted her attention.  
  
"I'm sorry. What?" Rory asked, sounding bored.  
  
"I asked you to raise your hand so Mr.DuGrey would know where to sit." Mrs. Hilgert said, looking at Rory oddly.  
  
Rory nodded her head, "Well, I guess he knows where to sit now, don't you think Mrs.Hilgert?"   
  
The class errupted into giggles, and Rory looked over to the seat this Mr.DuGrey had now sat in.  
  
"Hello." The boy had said. Rory smiled seductively.  
  
"Hi. You're cute." Rory said boldly, her eyes going over his body. He definitely was hot. He was atleast 5'11 and built. She could tell he had rock hard abs and smiled even more. The boy had messy blonde hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. And those eyes, Rory couldn't help but want to get lost in them, you could drown in them.  
  
"Really? I thought I was Tristan..." The boy said, flashing Rory a smile and winking at her.  
  
Rory laughed, "We'll just have to call you Cute Tristan then."   
  
Tristan grinned, "What's your name? Or can I just call you Sexy Shorty?"   
  
Rory rolled her eyes jokingly, "Rory," and stuck her hand out for Tristan to shake.  
  
Returning the gesture, the two joined a bond.  
  
The bell rang soon after, and Rory smoothly slid out of her desk, making her way to the front gracefully. Turning around, she smiled at Tristan.  
  
"I'll see you around Cute Tristan."   
  
Before Tristan could reply, she was gone.  
  
'I want to get to know that girl...' Tristan thought to himself, smiling madly, 'I think I'll like it here.'  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
  
She's gonna break soon   
  
Gonna break soon   
  
She's gonna break  
  
Standing in line at Lemon Twist that night, Rory couldn't keep her mind off of the boy from her US History class. Rory Hayden wasn't known for having feelings for boys, she wasn't known for many feelings. Although most of the time, she felt very much alone, Rory had to pretend to always be happy and collected. And as much as Rory hated to admit it, she was the fakest girl she knew.  
  
"Ror... are you alright?" Renee asked. Renee was beautiful, the was for sure. The girl stood a short 5'3, but was amazingly skinny, although she had the tits and ass. She had shiny, long strawberry blond hair and big green eyes. Rory and Renee had been best friends since they were born, having grown up right next door. When they grew older, the boys referred to them as R&R, and loved to call them for rest and relaxation. As insulting the name, it wasn't a sexual referrence. The boys actually used them only for swimming, shopping, movies, or to take them for rides that the girls would never forget.  
  
"I'm fine Renee. I'm just thinking about..." Rory was cut off however, when Rory saw the boy she couldn't get off her mind. He was a few people behind her, standing with two of the most desired males at Chilton, Duncan and Bowman.   
  
"Nevermind. Let's go talk to Duncan and Bowman." Rory said, moving back a little.  
  
Casually stepping infront of Duncan, one of Rory's oldest crushes, she wrapped her skinny arms around his waist, and looked up at him.  
  
"Hey Duncan." She purred.  
  
"Hey baby. You're looking good tonight." Duncan said, bending his head down and brushing his lips against hers, while wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Tristan stood there, watching her. 'Rory... Rory... Rory... why are you being like them?' Tristan thought to himself. 'She is gorgeous...' Tristan thought, looking her up and down. She was wearing tight dark blue hip huggers, that stopped 2 inches below her belly button, showing off her tan stomach and navel ring, while a skin tight, light blue baby tee, that said "I'm With The Band" on it, and a pair of lips under it, and stopped an inch above her belly button, showing off another inch of tanned skin.  
  
Duncan turned her around, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her neck, causing Rory to giggle.  
  
Although Rory was forming a thing for Tristan, she had had a thing for Duncan for awhile. She put her arms on top of his, and leaned her head back.  
  
"Hey Ror." Bowman said, "Hey baby." He said, reaching out for Renee. Renee smiled, and wrapped herself into the arms of her boyfriend. "Hey." Renee said, before pulling his head down to hers.  
  
"Renee, Ror... this is Tristan DuGrey. He's new." Duncan said, nodding his head.  
  
"Aw yes... Tristan DuGrey, we meet again." Rory said, winking at him. 'Oh he looks good...' She thought. Tristan was wearing baggy dark blue jeans from American Eagle with a light blue hollister muscle shirt, showing off his biceps.   
  
"How you doin'?" Tristan asked, then turning towards Renee, reached out his hands, "I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you." Renee returned the gesture and turned her attention back to Bowman.  
  
She's been thinkin' wishin' she could hide  
  
From the girls with the comments passing by  
  
It's the boys in bars on Friday night  
  
That replace the emptiness inside  
  
She'll be spending her whole weekend  
  
Faking laughs and faking smiles with her fake friends  
  
Once they had gotten into the club, Rory was instantly led to the dance floor by Duncan, and swept into his arms, grinding together, while staring into each other's eyes. Duncan's eyes reflected hers. There was so much heat between them, they were burning up.   
  
Paris Gellar was glaring at them from across the room. Flashing an evil grin at her two clones, Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant, she made her way across the club.  
  
"Slut." Paris said into Rory's ear as she passed.  
  
Slowly turning around in Duncan's arms, Rory smiled sweetly at the other girl.  
  
"Oh, Paris... how many times have I told you not to talk about yourself that way? It really brings down your self esteem." Rory said, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
Duncan laughed, "Gellar, get out of here."  
  
Paris glared, angry that she still hadn't gotten through to the Ice Queen. The glare fell from her face, only to be replaced by a sappy look once her eyes fell upon a boy with messy blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, muscles, and an amazing smile.  
  
Rory noticed Paris' face, and grinned. Stepping closer to whisper in her ear, Rory slowly said, "Tristan DuGrey. Cute, isn't he?" Then laughing, turned her attention back to Duncan.  
  
Tristan could feel someone staring at him, so he looked up and saw a dull, but pretty, girl looking at him. Smirking, he made his way near her.  
  
"Hello. I'm Tristan." He introduced himself.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "Paris Gellar." Paris said, turning red.  
  
"Nice... oh, could you excuse me?" Tristan said, noticing Rory a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, um, sure. It was nice meeting you..." Paris trailed off, noticing Tristan walk over to Rory.  
  
Paris watched angrily as Rory kissed Tristan on the cheek. Paris watched horrified as Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and began to dance with her to a slow song. She watched upset as Tristan bent his head down to smell her hair. She watched hurt as she noticed Rory playing with Tristan's hair. 'Damn you Rory Hayden. One of these days, one of these days, you're going to lose it all.'  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
  
She's gonna break soon   
  
Gonna break soon   
  
She's gonna break  
  
Tristan felt a little bad about leaving that one girl, Paris, alone. But Duncan had finally unattached himself from Rory, and he couldn't let this opportunity pass. So, he made his way to her.  
  
"Hey Rory." Tristan said huskily.  
  
Turning away from Summer, Rory smiled, "hey Tris." Rory said, as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Tristan smiled down at her, "Where's Duncan?"  
  
Rory laughed, "Tormenting someone, probably."  
  
Just then, 'How You Gonna Act Like That' by Tyrese came over the speakers.   
  
Tristan looked down at Rory, "Dance with me?" He asked her.  
  
Rory simply smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, as Tristan pulled her to him tightly, showing her he never wanted to let go. An instant later, Tristan bowed his head down to nestle Rory's neck, while Rory played with the hairs at the nape of Tristan's neck.  
  
'This feels... right.' The two teenagers thought simultaneously, their eyes drawn to one another.  
  
Across the room, Duncan was watching two teenagers staring intensely into each others eyes, clenching his fists. Tristan DuGrey was after his girl... oh, he'd pay for that...  
  
Promises you made back home  
  
Are crumpled like the goodbye notes  
  
And last night's dirty clothes  
  
Were on the floor next to the phone  
  
And it's been disconnected months ago  
  
No calls from your friends back home  
  
You lost your point of view and now  
  
It's got the best of got the best of got the best of you  
  
As the slow came to an end, Tristan and Rory were inching closer and closer to one another. Right before their lips were about to touch, Rory was pulled back into the arms of Duncan, who was glaring at Tristan.  
  
"Hey baby, almost ready to get out of here?" Duncan asked, nibbling on her ear.  
  
Rory giggled, "Duncan... it's only 9:30."   
  
"A'ight... lets go dance, then." Duncan said, pulling Rory to the other side of the dance floor.  
  
Rory allowed herself to be led away, laughing and smiling at Duncan on the outside, but breaking on the inside. She let her eyes lock with Tristan's as she slow danced with Duncan, and she felt ashamed. His eyes were bright with hurt and disappointment. Rory tried to show him she was sorry with her eyes, but with years of living in Hartford, her eyes were cold and barely showed meaningful emotion. Tristan shook his head at her, and turned around to get a drink. Rory dropped her eyes, but the smile returned to her face.  
  
As the song ended, she allowed Duncan to lead her outside to his newest toy, a motorcycle. As Rory climbed on the back, she saw Tristan staring at her from across the street from his 2002 Mitsubishi 3000 GT. He looked at her in want, while Rory just tightly wrapped her arms around Duncan's waist and kissed his neck, not glancing at Tristan, although inside she wanted to hop off Duncan's bike and into Tristan's arms.  
  
'You can't do that.' Rory thought silently to herself, cursing to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek. Quickly swiping it away, she laughed aloud, as she was supposed to, as Duncan sped off. Shaking her head once more, a sad thought popped into her head, 'Rory Hayden... this is your life.'  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
She's gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
Gonna break soon  
  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
  
She's gonna break soon   
  
Gonna break soon   
  
She's gonna break  
  
TBC! 


End file.
